UpsideDown
by cariii812
Summary: Rachel Corcoran, daughter of Broadway diva Shelby Corcoran, hates singing. Suddenly she must move to Ohio and is forced to join the glee club of William McKinnley High. Can New Directions show her how much music truly means? OOC!
1. Bad News

**Hey everyone! This is my first EVER fanfiction story, so bear with me. I might not always be super updated but it's summer so I'll try to be good! Any constructive criticism would be super helpful or if you just like the story let me know! :D Obviously, I'm a super Gleek so most of my stories will be about Glee! Thanks for reading! By the way, sorry this first one is so short. Think of it as a sample. If I get enough reviews I'll keep writing!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Glee! Seriously, it's not mine. I might be creative but even I didn't think of it!**

"RACHEL! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE REHEARSING! **NOW!**"

Ugh, my favorite sound in the whole world. My mother's screeching voice at eight o' clock in the morning. If I wanted to wake up and rehearse, I would! I wish I could tell her that. But when you have a "Broadway Mom", you really don't have a choice but to sing your heart out every other day with your stuffy vocal coach. What a loser that guy is. Teaching a sixteen-year-old how to sing…some career move, buddy. Half an hour later, I put my hair up in the messiest bun I've ever seen and march downstairs wearing a lacy tank top and Juicy Couture sweats. My mom _hates_ when I don't dress up for my vocal lessons. She pays him though, so why should I dress up? So this outfit will be just the thing to piss her off.

At the bottom of the stairs I see my mom pacing. Not a good sign. Her head is in her hands and it looks like she's been crying. I can't imagine that I've done something bad enough to make her cry. I start trying to remember the things I'd done lately. Nothing _incredibly _bad comes to mind.

"Mom, is everything alright?" I ask in the most endearing tone.

"Sweetie, I have bad news. My agent says I've gotten 'too old' for show biz. He's dropping me as a client, which means I can't show my face around New York anymore. You understand how embarrassing that would be, don't you dear?" she replies. I don't exactly see where she's going with this, but I play along.

"Of course, Mom. Everyone would know you had to leave the business."

"I'm so lucky to have such an understanding daughter! Ok, so you start packing and…"

"PACKING? No, no, no! Mom! I have to stay here. Where I have friends and…and what about my tutoring? I'm not leaving Mom!"

"Sweetie, we have no choice. Tonight, we're leaving the city and moving to Ohio." She must have seen the fuming rage in my face because she said, "Oh honey, you'll love it. I've already got my people buying a house for us. And you'll be enrolled at "William McKinley High School." A public school! Oh think of all the kids you'll meet! Plus, my good friend Will is trying to organize a glee club! You can sing with other kids! You're going to love a new life, Rachel. Think of it as playing a new role!"

"Sure Mom. Whatever you say."

My name is Rachel Corcoran, and my life just got turned upside down.


	2. A Colonial in Dreary Ohio

**Wow! My inbox was OVERFLOWING with emails from you guys about wanting more from this story! Thank you so, so, so much! I couldn't believe so many people liked my first story! So keep those reviews coming and tell your friends! :D Here comes chapter two!**

**DISCLAIMER (in the form of a poem):**

**Roses are red, violets are blue, I don't own Glee, and neither do you! :D**

The car bumped along the road of _the_ most ridiculous town I'd ever seen. It may not have helped that I'd been sitting in the car for five hours and everything seemed to become a blur to me. But this rinky-dink town in Ohio seemed repulsive compared to New York. Where was the mall? Where were the people walking the streets to get to work and school? The only things I'd seen walking around were cows and horses.

Finally we pulled into the driveway of an old colonial house. I had to admit, Mom's people had done a pretty good job of picking out a house (_A/N this is what I pictured Rachel's house being . very elegant for two Broadway divas!)_

"This is it, Rachel! Oh, isn't this gorgeous! I could definitely make myself at home here!" my mother exclaimed. I couldn't believe how well she was taking this. My whole life was still back in New York and she couldn't be happier about this new life of ours. Maybe I needed more time to adjust than she did. While Mom unlocked the front door to the house, I began unloading boxes from the trunk of our Range Rover (_A/N in case anyone is wondering, Ranger Rovers are what Shelby buys Vocal Adrenaline in the episode "Theatricality." Just thought that'd be funny)_. Of course wanting to keep a low profile, Mom didn't hire a moving team, so lucky us, we got to do all the work packing and moving things into the new house.

"MOM! I THINK I BROKE A NAIL!" I shouted as I picked up a heavy box.

"Honey, don't worry about it. We'll find a nail salon once we've gotten settled in and I'll have someone fix you up with a mani-pedi!" Mom said, appearing at my side. At least she understood that I still needed basic necessities: manicures, hopefully a facial or two, a deep tissue massage. She couldn't deprive me of what I needed.

Finally, after unpacking half the car, we went in our new house to relax for a little while.

"Tomorrow we'll have to go pick out furniture. Then Monday, you start school. Why don't you go get some sleep?" Mom suggested. I could knew I could use some sleep. I had a big two days ahead of me. After kissing my mother goodnight, I made the long climb up the stairs to pick out a bedroom. I decided on one that must have belonged to a girl who lived here before me, seeing as the room was a bright shade of pink and had the biggest closet in the house. I grabbed a pillow and blanket from a box and for the first time in my life, I slept on the floor of a colonial house in the dreary state of Ohio.


	3. Operation Ruin Rachel's Life

**You guys make me so happy! Thanks for all the reviews and favorites. I'm honored [: I might be starting another story soon, so watch out for that! But don't think I'm giving up on this one because that's definitely not happening! Thanks again! OH! By the way, if you want pictures of Rachel's room and her house, go to my profile, I've got links for both!**

**DISCLAIMER:** **"She's the one they made me talk to when they found out I was keeping that bird in my locker." Like Brittany, if you're keeping a bird in your locker, you should talk to someone about that. In the meantime, remember that I don't own Glee…or that quote.**

My back had never been as sore as it was when I woke up this morning. After **hours** of furniture shopping, paint shopping, and decoration shopping, Mom and I came home and began painting the house. Mom let me choose whatever color I wanted to cover up the gaudy pink and I picked light lavender. As soon as it dries I get to move in all my furniture. I still wish I had a moving crew though. That would make my life so much easier.

Around eleven o clock, after painting most of the day away, I heard a knock at my bedroom door. "Come in." My mom walked in the room with a pillow and blanket for herself and one of each for me.

"You don't have to sleep in here tonight, honey. I wouldn't want these paint fumes to make you sick. Why don't we sleep in the living room, it'll be like a sleepover!" My mom sounded so excited, I hated to disappoint her.

"I can't, Mom. You're sending me off to school tomorrow, remember? Operation "Ruin Rachel's Life" commences at seven a.m. sharp." I could see that what I said upset my mom and I felt bad. "Maybe Friday, Mom. That way we can stay up as late as we want and I won't worry about school."

"That's fine, sweetheart. I guess I just forgot that we can't really do whatever we want like we used to. But we'll have a good time Friday I promise. I have a job interview tomorrow anyway."

A job interview? She hadn't mentioned anything about a job interview. "Where are you interviewing, Mom?"

"There's a school a little farther from yours that needs a show choir director. I thought maybe with my expertise, I'd get the job easily, start a glee club, you know? Something any retired Broadway star would do in their spare time…build new stars." My mom was beaming. She loved to think that she could create the next big star. I'd always been her greatest project but my resentment for music and show business always kept her from finishing what she'd started with me.

"That sounds awesome, Mom. I hope you get the job."

"Thank you, dear. Now get some sleep, tomorrow's another big day. We'll move your furniture in too, if your room is dry. Good night!"

"Good night, Mom." I said as she walked away. She mumbled something to herself about "Vocal Adrenaline" but that was all I could hear. I laughed at the thought of my mom coming up with names for her glee club already.

Hopefully tomorrow wouldn't be as bad as I anticipated public school to be.


	4. First Day

**Hey guys! Thanks for continuing to be such awesome fans! Sorry about the big delay, I was on vacation! My first of the summer! So here goes chapter four!**

I woke up and immediately got dressed in the best outfit I could for my first day of public school. I didn't want to go over the top and have kids thing I was the snotty, new, rich girl but they couldn't think I was a slob either. I finally settled on an adorable top from Charlotte Russe and a pair of 7 for All Mankind jeans. I walked downstairs, grabbed a grapefruit, and sat down to quickly eat my breakfast.

"Good morning, Rachel!" my mom said cheerfully.

"Morning, Mom. Are you ready for your interview?" I asked. I knew, of course, that she was. She was dressed as if she were going on a business lunch with the president. She looked that good when she was determined, which was often.

"Oh, I'm ready alright! Carmel High School won't know what hit it when I'm done talking to the principal!" I could tell how excited she was to get this job and begin forming her own army of singing stars. Those poor kids, they really wouldn't know what hit them. My mother is a pusher and being the director of a glee club would mean driving a group of teenagers absolutely insane so she could see them "shine."

Suddenly I heard a horn outside our house. Who was honking at us at 7:30 in the morning?

"Oh, sweetie, there's the bus! Hurry or you'll be late! Good luck today!" my mother said as she pushed me out the door. A school bus? Oh you've got to be kidding me. As if the anticipation for public school wasn't bad enough, now I had to ride public transportation? My mom really was putting me through hell.

The bus was jammed full with at least twenty people I didn't know. The second I set foot on the bus, I could feel everyone staring at me, as if they were all thinking "Check out the new girl." I sat down and the bus lurched forward, catching me off guard. A couple was sitting across from me, too deeply involved in making out to have noticed I was sitting in my seat gawking at them. The girl, from what I could see, was pretty. She had curly blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing what looked like a cheerleading outfit that said "WMHS" in red, white, and black lettering. The guy…well the guy was just gorgeous from what I could tell. Dark brown hair, great biceps, and he wore a letterman jacket for the varsity football team. It looked like I was sitting across from what was probably the star couple of William McKinley High School. Maybe I could get to know the cheerleader and actually have a chance at popularity at this new school.

Finally, the bus stopped in front of a huge brick building. Everyone stood up and started filing off the bus. I followed cheerleader and her hunky boyfriend, not knowing what else to do. She turned to look at me, probably creeped out that some new girl was following her around like a lost puppy.

"Hi, I'm sorry I don't recognize you. Are you new?" she said in a peppy voice. Exactly what I expected from the cheerleader.

"Yeah, I just transferred. Rachel Corcoran." I said, holding out my hand to shake hers.

"Oh my gosh, no way! Like, Shelby Corcoran's daughter? I'm a huge fan. Quinn Fabray." She replied, shaking my hand enthusiastically. Great, people _actually_ knew who my mother was here. "This is my boyfriend, Finn Hudson, captain of the football team." She said beaming. How cute, Finn and Quinn. Very Disney movie-esque. Finn smiled at me and suddenly I didn't really remember Quinn was there.

"It's nice to meet you both." I said smiling, totally bewildered by how deep Finn's eyes seemed.

"We can show you around, if you need any help." He said. Wow, cute and helpful. I was loving this school already.

"Sure, I could really use some help. There's a glee club meeting or something that my mom signed me up for? I have no idea how to get there." I replied.

"Ugh, yeah we were signed up too. We'll all go together!" Quinn said as she began walking. "It might actually be fun with the daughter of a Broadway star there." We continued walking toward the choir room and Quinn continued going on and on about my mother's work. Finn smiled at me sympathetically, like she did this to everyone.

Even though Quinn's praise was a pain, I might actually be able to enjoy public school, especially with Finn there.


	5. Hello

**Well, thanks again you guys! I can't believe how many people really love this story! And thank you for your reviews. They've definitely given me some ideas for my next chapters!**

Quinn, Finn, and I walked into a large room filled with chairs that were arranged on built in risers. A few people sat in the chairs toward the front of the room and a thirty-something guy sat on a stool facing them.

"Hi! You must be our newest members." The guy on the stool said. "My name is Mr. Schuester. Let me guess, Quinn, Finn, and…I'm sorry, you don't look familiar." Mr. Schuester said to me.

"Oh, my name's Rachel Corcoran." I said, feeling flustered that I'd have to explain myself _again_ today.

"Oh, wow. Yes, Shelby's daughter? I spoke to her this morning and she let me know you'd be here." Mr. Schuester seemed to know my mom better than I'd thought, but I wasn't willing to get in a discussion about my famous mom in front of these music geeks, especially Quinn, my mother's biggest fan. She'd practically given me a play-by-play of my mother's life on the way to the meeting.

The three of us sat down next to some of the other people trying out for glee club. They looked so excited, like this was the big break they'd all been waiting for.

"Since Quinn, Finn, and Rachel are new to "New Directions" let's introduce ourselves! Mercedes, why don't you start?" Mr. Schuester recommended.

"Well, I'm Mercedes, the unofficial president of the club! This is Kurt, my V-P and partner-in-crime!" She said, winking at a guy wearing an ascot. We'd clearly just met the Clay Aiken of the club. "And this is Brittany-"

"I'm only here because my mom said it was glee club or more art therapy. And those black blobs were giving me migraines." The blonde cheerleader interrupted.

"Well, either way, you know we're glad to have you!" Mercedes continued. She introduced us to Tina, Artie, Mike, and a few other people who all seemed nice. Then the moment I'd dreaded most came. Auditions. Quinn volunteered to audition first. She sang "According to You" by Orianthi, which was awesome, especially for her voice. Then it was Finn's turn. I couldn't wait to hear his voice. He sang "Hey Jude" by The Beatles and I couldn't take my eyes off him. His voice was amazing and he engaged everyone in the room. I hoped Quinn didn't notice how engaged I was because it surpassed even her. Then it was my turn. I stood up from my chair and approached the front of the room.

"Rachel, what will you be singing for us?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"Well, I'm not really…good with auditions." I replied. But I was lying. I was **terrible** at auditions. I hated them. Especially when the audition was in front of rooms full of people I didn't know beyond a first name basis.

"It's alright, Rachel. Everyone here has had to do an audition before, so they know just how you feel." Mr. Schuester encouraged.

I took a deep breath and faced the choir. Quinn smiled and gave me a thumbs up. I smiled back and took another deep breath. "I guess I'm just gonna do a variation of "Hello" by Lionel Richie.

The piano began to play and I opened my mouth to start but nothing came out. I tried again.

**I've been alone with you inside my mind.**

**And in my dreams, I've seen your face a thousand times.**

**I sometimes see you pass outside my door.**

**Hello, is it me you're looking for?**

Suddenly my voice cracked. My eyes had been filling with tears.

"I'm sorry, I really can't do this." I ran out of the choir room with tears streaming down my face. I stumbled into the nearest bathroom and sank to the floor, consumed in sobbing. I felt someone's arms wrap around me.

"Everything's ok. You're going to be ok." I heard Quinn say.

I couldn't believe I was crying over my dad on the first day of school.


	6. Daddy Dearest?

**WOW! I can't believe it's been so long since the last time I wrote! I'm so sorry! I've written out a ton of chapters though so hopefully *crosses fingers* they'll be coming way more frequently now! So here's chapter six! Enjoy!**

The rest of the day was a bit of a blur. Quinn and I were in most of the same classes, so she stuck by my side the whole day. At two o' clock, we got back on the disgusting school bus and started the ride home.

"So, how do you think your first day went?" Quinn asked as the bus continued out of the school parking lot. She sat next to me, eating some organic granola bar. Finn had football practice so it was just the two of us.

"Aside from crying in the bathroom and totally humiliating myself, it wasn't a totally failed experiment." I replied, reminiscing on how normal and boring my day was. I really expected a lot more chaos from my first day of public school.

"Well…good? Trust me, tomorrow will be so much better! Glee club is starting and I guess there are a few more people that audition after you left so we'll have fun! You'll get to meet even more people!" Quinn smiled and for some reason her words did make me feel like tomorrow wouldn't be so bad.

The bus rolled to a stop and Quinn stood up.

"Here's my stop. I'll see you tomorrow morning!"

"Bye Quinn. Thanks…for everything today."

"Of course! You can call me if you need anything."

Quinn got off the bus and we kept moving down the street until the bus stopped in front of my house. Wow, I thought, Quinn and I didn't live so far apart, maybe only a few houses. That could definitely be beneficial.

I got off the bus and unlocked the front door to our house. I threw down my purse in the foyer and kicked off my shoes.

"I'M HOME!" I shouted.

"Hi, honey! How was your first day?" I heard my mom call from the kitchen. I definitely didn't want to tell her about my meltdown. She always clammed up when we talked about my dad so I didn't want to bother bringing him up to her. I met her in the kitchen and grabbed a peach out of the blue ceramic bowl on the counter.

"It was ok. A lot different than I expected. How did the interview go?" I changed the subject quickly. I knew my mom loved to talk about herself so it was better to be brief with my story.

"It was great! I got the job!" my mom replied. "I start tomorrow. How did glee club go? Did you meet Mr. Schuester? Did you make it?"

"Whoa, Mom, what is this? Twenty questions?"

"Well, I just want to know how everything went! Were the other kids any good?"

"I made it into glee club. Mr. Schuester seems…cool. He was really nice about my audition."

"Why, what happened with your audition?"

Crap, what did I just get myself into? I had no idea what I could say that wouldn't make my more ask more questions.

"I was just nervous, you know? Singing in front of people you don't know for the first time."

"That's weird. You've never been nervous before. Mr. Schuester called, actually. He wanted to make sure you were ok. He said you had…a bit of a breakdown? Are you sure nothing else happened at the audition?"

He had seemed cool until that point. Way to rat me out, Schuester.

"There was something else but I'm sure you won't want to talk about it. You never do." I replied, a little more coldly than I'd intended.

"Honey, what wouldn't I want to talk about? Please, I'm all ears." She said. It sounded sincere, and it was about time she told me something. So I thought, "What the hell do I have to lose?" and the words just started flowing.

"It's about Dad. Before you say anything, let me just tell you that I think I have the right to know. I've spent sixteen years not knowing a single thing about the guy and in two years when I turn eighteen, I'm just going to start looking for him by myself anyway. So come on, Mom. Would you please just tell me? Something, anything. I just need to know." I sounded pretty confident and she seemed convinced. She opened her mouth, as if she was going to say something and I thought maybe this was the moment I'd been waiting for. Instead, she turned her back to me and picked up the phone.

"Hi, it's Shelby. I kind of need you for something. It's really important. Yes, now! It has to be now. You need to know something…and so does Rachel."


	7. Making Messes

**I know I left you in suspense last time! But here's the next chapter so have no fear! Hopefully some of your questions will be answered! Enjoy (: **

His car pulled into our driveway hurriedly. I was still sitting at the dining room table, wondering what _he_ had to do with the conversation I'd just had with my mother. Mom paced the dining room until she saw his car. As soon as it pulled up, she rushed to open the front door. He walked in and sat down next to me at the table. My mother sat across from us, looking more worried than I'd ever seen her, aside from when she was acting on stage.

"I really don't know how to say this…" my mom paused. She rested her head in her hands and shook her head.

"Shelby, what's going on?" Mr. Schuester said.

"Yeah, Mom, seriously, what's this about?" I said. If this was some kind of intervention about my breakdown, I would be pissed.

"Maybe it would be easier if I just told you both the whole story."

_It was the Thanksgiving party of 1993. The biggest party in our high school was going on and Will and I were there together. All of our friends were having a good time, maybe drinking a little more of the Thanksgiving wine than they should have. We were alone and, being seventeen, of course we were making out. We'd both had a little to drink too, but not enough to do anything crazy. Until, well, a few articles of clothing came off, one thing led to another, and we'd…hooked up. A couple months later I started feeling a little sick, but it was February so I shrugged it off. That's when I got a call from my agent saying I'd landed an audition in my first Broadway production. I left for New York the next day, had Rachel six months later, and never thought about that Thanksgiving again. Until now._

"Wow." Mr. Schuester said.

"Yeah, I don't know that there's really anything else you can say after that. Do you have any questions? I know it's a lot to take in." Mom said. I was still in shock. I didn't even want to say anything to her right now.

"Why?" Mr. Schuester interrupted my thought process. "You had my address; you knew my phone number, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Oh, Will, come on, what would I have said? 'I'm a successful actress far away from where you are now and, oh yeah, we have a kid! See you when the show's done!' You know you wouldn't have wanted to hear it that way."  
"SOMETHING, ANYTHING would have been nice!"

"I tried to tell you the night before I left, but you didn't even want to say goodbye!"

"If you had said that you were pregnant, I would have been there right away! I'd move to New York with you! I would have wanted to be there for my kid! OUR kid!"

"STOP!" I finally intervened. "Stop yelling, and arguing, and talking about me like I'm not even here!" My breath started to get heavy and I could swear tears started forming but I didn't want to cry in front of Mr. Schuester (…Will? DAD?) again.

"Rachel, I'm…we're sorry. This is a lot for you to take in too." Mom said.

"God, we didn't even think of you. In the heat of the moment, we just…"

"You just what?" I interrupted. "Forgot about me, about the consequences? Again? I'll be in my room if anyone cares. Or maybe not, you never know! Maybe I'll just leave my family and my home too!" I stood up, ran up the stairs, and slammed my bedroom door shut. I paced back and forth, not knowing what else to do. I wanted to cry and scream but somehow nothing could come out. Finally, I threw myself onto my bed and fell asleep.

The last thing I could think before falling asleep was that already we'd caused so much drama, and it hadn't even been a week in Ohio. What a mess we were making already.


End file.
